The Secret Circle Jake and Cassie Season 2
by Kaylalyak
Summary: Jake and Faye break up and Jake comes to Cassie for comfort and they start to get closer and more supernatural encounters come and Cassie is lonely without her sister Diana. What will happen
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Circle Jake and Cassie Season 2

Chapter 1

Cassie POV

As I was about to get something to eat from my fridge but my doorbell rang. I walked to the door to see Jake really bummed out so I open the door and said"Hey Jake come on in". He replied"Hey Cassie thanks". I close the door behind him as he walked to sit on the couch and I say"What's wrong Jake you look sad". "Well yes Faye cheated on me. I went to her house to see her making out with another guy so I saw his car and I smashed all the windows." Jake said. Wow why would Jake do that. "Jake why would you do that to someone's car" I said to him. And got no reply from him.

* * *

Jake and I spent the last 2 hours talking and I found out that Jake has a real soft side

As Jake was leaving Jake stopped at the door and said "thank you Cassie for your help making me feel better and for teaching me that smashing a person's car windows is bad Mommy" I slapped his arm playfully and said"Your welcome Jake"

He left and I felt the mark on my hand getting itchy. I was afraid that because of me and Diana killing Blackwell. I have not spoken to Diana since the day she left and she was the only family member I had left but she is with her boyfriend land I am here in Chance Harbour with my friends and my dead family members wondering what next will happen to me when I am here with no one else who treated me like Diana.

I walked up to my room and saw Jake shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist. Wow he was seriously hot. But he just came out of a relashionship so I would not do that to Faye or to him.

I walked to the Boathouse and saw Adam and Melissa there. So cute how they are in a relashionship now. Melissa saw me and said"Hey Cass how's it going". I replied"Hey Melissa and Adam. I saw Jake today and found out that him and Faye broke up because she cheated on him and I saw a soft side of him and it was amazing."

"Yea right Jake having a soft side. There is nothing soft about Jake. There is no sentence that has "soft" and "Jake" together at all" Adam said laughing. Melissa said" If Cassie saw a good side that means he will only show it to you so you must be very special to him"

I thought about it and maybe Jake thinks I am special to him maybe his is special to me too. I told Melissa"I am not special to Jake and I will never be special to him okay" Then Adam said"But Melissa will always be special to me" As they kissed I said"I just lost my appetite Thanks guys"

I drived back home and I went straight to my bedroom to see Jake asleep and his light turned off. I went to bed counting the stars above my bed and started humming what my mom used to hum


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Circle Jake and Cassie Season 2

Chapter 2

Jake POV

As I got up I realized that I still have not told Cassie how I feel about her but she will probably say that I got out of a relationship and she does not want to ruin her relashionship with Faye or she will say she does not like me back or maybe she will think I am using her to get back at Faye but I am not I really like her. As I got up I hit my dresser and the note my grandfather gave fell. I still did not know what "You are far from over" meant, I was worried that we might lose someone from the circle again because Melissa and I were really upset about Nick's death so I do not want to lose anyone else.

As I got dressed I walked to my window to see if Cassie was wake until she appeared from the other side of her room and she was half naked. I kept staring at her until she turned around to look at me then I walked right out of my room.

Cassie POV

As I was getting dressed I felt someone staring at me so I turned around and saw Jake staring at me so he turned around and walked out of his room.

I walked down stairs wearing a grey tank top with a black cardigan and a pair of black boots and jeans. I grabbed an apple and walked outside my house with my book bag and my keys.

When I got outside I saw Jake and I said"Hey Jake how's it going?"

"Fine I realized I do not need a slut like Faye to keep me happy so thanks Cassie"Jake said

"Well your welcome and bye gonna be late for school"I said as he waved goodbye.

I arrived at school and I saw Faye. I walked up to her and said"Why would you do that to Jake?"

Faye said"We'll I thought about it and I realized that he barely gave me attention so I decided to cheat on him"

"Faye it would have been easier if you told him you did not want to be with him anymore instead of him crashing someone else's car windows Faye".

"Well I am finished so goodbye"Faye said to me

* * *

End of School Day

As I was driving I saw Jake waiting at my porch. I got out of my car and said"Jake how long have you been there".

He said"About 30 minutes"

I let him in my house and asked him"Do you want anything to drink?". He shook his head as in no.

Jake POV

As Cassie sat down I gave her the note my grandfather gave me. She read it and said"Where do you get this Jake or is it some kind of joke"


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Circle Jake and Cassie Season 2

Chapter 3

Jake POV

Previously

"Where did you get this?"

Now Returning

"I got it from my Grandfather after we killed Eben and you and Diana killed Blackwell"I said

"Well what does it mean then?"Cassie asked

"Honestly I don't know maybe what he said about Blackwell wanting his circle of Dark Magic/Blackwells. I really hope that does not mean any thing else will happen because we can't bound the circle and we do not have Diana's Book Of Shadows or the rest of the group's Book Of Shadows"I said

"We need to get the rest of the circle to see this and we need to be safe at all times so nothing happens to us, so just call the others and warn them"Cassie said

* * *

I called the others and told the. I really wanted to talk to Cassie about my feelings so I went up to Cassie room and said"Cassie I know this is too soon but I really like you a lot and I want you to know that I really like you a lot and I do not care about Faye and such I really over Faye and I want to be with you"

Cassie did not reply so I said"Wow I shouldn't have come here I really regret coming here so bye Cassie"

Cassie POV

I was just in my room an Jake says that he likes me and I really messed up things badly between us.

I saw Jake come into his room and he sees me looking through the window, then he puts down his shades.

I get to bed and I just fall asleep looking at the stars and think about Jake

Jake POV

I knew what I needed to do. I packed some stuff and I went to the kitchen thinking if I should leave Chance Harbour again but I know that would make things worse than ever. So I unpacked my stuff and went straight to bed and I thought maybe Cassie will say something tomorrow or maybe Cassie will probably hate me forever.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Circle Jake and Cassie Season 2

Chapter 4

Cassie POV

I woke up the next morning still thinking about Jake. I do not know what to say to him about what happened yesterday. I am still scared that he will just ignore me and never want to see me anymore.

I stood up and walked to the window and saw Jake asleep and I thought maybe I do like him back but how can I say it if I do. I turned around and got ready for school and I put on a pair of grey jeans with a black top and grey combat lace up boots and left my house and when I got to school I saw Adam and Melissa. I walked up to them and said"Hey guys"

Melissa said"Hey Cass how's it going?"while Adam wave at me

"Not good Jake told me he likes me and he just walked right out of my house without saying anything and I really want to talk to him.


End file.
